Many persons attend events for which it would be desirable to have a portable chair. Such events would include visits to the beach or sporting events. Many people consider it too cumbersome to carry a portable chair from their home to these events. Thus, there is a need for a chair which is sufficiently lightweight and portable that people would take it to such events.
Even if a lightweight and portable chair exists, many people do not wish to be bothered by the extra effort to carry the chair away after the event terminates. Thus, there is a need to provide a foldable chair so constructed that its manufacture and cost is sufficiently low that it can be discarded or otherwise disposed of after one or a few uses.
There are a number of portable stools or seats available on the market, but few chairs. The portable seats typically lack arm rests and/or back rests. There is thus a need for a portable chair having an arm rest and a back rest.
It is also desirable to keep the cost of the chairs as low as possible, not only by reducing the manufacturing costs but by finding ways to subsidize the cost of the chairs. There is thus a need for a chair which lends itself to having its cost subsidized by others.
The foregoing and other objects will appear as the nature of the invention is better understood by reference to the drawings. The nature of this invention is such as to render it susceptible to various changes and modifications, and therefore, we do not intend to be limited to the particular construction disclosed by the drawings nor the particular parts described in the specification, but are entitled to all such changes therefrom as fall within the scope of the claims.